


we bite and scratch and scream all night

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [141]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Bob Bryar/Mikey Way and The Cure - The Lovecats</p>
            </blockquote>





	we bite and scratch and scream all night

Mikey twitched his question-mark tail and leapt lightly down onto the dumpster from the fire escape outside his window. The delicious smells of leftover peking duck made his nose twitch, but he took a moment to groom his whiskers before dropping down again to claw at an intriguing garbage bag until it spilled it's delicious contents out before Mikey.

He was just swallowing the last tasty morsel when he heard a familiar yowl. Mikey licked his paw - it wouldn't do to just come a-runnin' - before climbing up out of the dumpster.

Bob was sitting on the lid of a trashcan, his long fur surprisingly clean and overflowing on all sides, his long tail twitching an even beat. He lifted his head and sniffed as he saw Mikey, then leapt off the bin to prowl off down the alleyway.

Mikey skidded down the side of the dumpster and fell into an easy stride besides him. As they skirted a puddle, Mikey saw lesser alley cats slink back into the shadows as they passed, and he felt his tail twitch up and fluff out as much as it could in response.

That's right, kitties, he thought as he strutted along. Mikey and Bob were on the prowl. Lock up your kittens and your kibble.

Like he could hear Mikey's thoughts, Bob lashed Mikey with his tail. Mikey twitched his whiskers, and Bob rolled his eyes, though his battle-scarred ears stayed perked up, so Mikey knew he didn't mean it.

After a second, Bob nodded and led the way down another promising alley.

Mikey trailed along into the night. He'd follow Bob anywhere, no matter how far from home they strayed.


End file.
